Incomplete, Missing, Lost
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: A sudden re-entry to England from Narnia has left the Pevensie siblings hurt,confused and unable to adjust to the ways of the world. Which elements of Narnia do each of them miss the most? Is Narnia in their future at all? AU-ish. READ to find more!
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here I am with a brand new fic after an extremely long break from fanfiction. I really need all the help and support that I can get to continue story writing (I kind of sunk into depression after losing my grandfather), and so all I ask of you is two simple things - read, and REVIEW!

**Do not want to bore you guys- so here you go. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Incomplete, Missing, Lost**

**Summary: A sudden re-entry into England from Narnia after more than two decades by the Pevensie siblings has left them feeling rather confused, hurt and unable to adjust back into the ways of the world. Each sibling pines for Narnia, wishing more than anything to get back there. Which elements of Narnia do each of them miss and reminiscence about the most? Will they ever go back to their true home in the future? Read more to find out!**

_**Prologue**_

The news of the legendary white stag filled every nook and corner of Narnia. For days on end, every being, from tiny dwarves to the mighty centaurs and massive giants had been talking only and _only_ about white stag sightings, where it was said to be now, and who all had tried to catch it - and had failed. It was said that he who caught the white stag could ask from it any three wishes, which would immediately be granted.

At Cair Paravel, too, the four royals couldn't wait to saddle up their horses and prepare the best hunt that they could for the white stag. But being the rulers of Narnia, it was next to impossible for them to take off after the stag without tying up quite a few loose ends, and ensuring that everything was running in the best order before they could spend a good day or two tracking the stag.

Edmund and Lucy walked hurriedly towards Susan's chambers, both carrying files filled with important documents. They rapped impatiently upon her door.

"Who is it?" came Susan's voice, sounding a bit muffled.

"It's us, Su," Lucy cried out impatiently. "Ed and Lucy!"

Susan opened her door within minutes, and Lucy barged in, carefully placing both Edmund's and her files on Susan's study. "Here you go," Ed crowed triumphantly. "After much digging in the library, having got more dust than that present in the Calormene desert _up my nose _and sneezing for three nights continuously -"

"Oh, stop it with the drama, Ed." Lucy rolled her eyes and grinned. "Well, we have basically got you the Calormene-Narnia Treaty Documents that you required, Susan."

"Good job, both of you!" Susan clapped her hands in glee. "Was it the thought of a certain white stag that motivated you to completing your task this quickly?"

Lucy and Ed blushed at being caught red-handedly. "Guilty as charged," Ed smiled at Susan. Susan mirrored his smile. "Don't worry," she assured them. "I'm as impatient as you are, maybe even _more_, to go hunting for the White Stag. I have absolutely no intention of killing him but I do need a very, very close up view. I don't mind having a wish granted, either!"

"We're all done with the issues that needed immediate looking into; now there's only Peter left to return from the Galma Isles..." But Lucy never got to complete her sentence.

"Did I hear somebody mention my name?"

"Peter!" Three excited voices called out their elder brother's name, and Peter entered the corridor to Susan's room in a minute. After enthusiastic hugs, 'welcome backs' and friendly threats for getting delayed passed all around, the four siblings made their way to the dining room.

Dinner didn't disappoint them - the food was every bit as lavish as the royals expected it to be, and there was special blancmange pudding in honour of Peter's homecoming. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy caught up eagerly on each other's lives, for the four shared everything and held no secrets between them. So, after Peter had encountered his adventures at Galma, Lucy and Edmund had, amidst many chuckles and interruptions, narrated the tale of recovering the Calormene - Narnia treaty proofs and Susan had recounted sleepless nights filled with replying to suitor after suitor, they decided that the moon had risen high enough in the sky for them to go to bed. There was yet another long day ahead of them which they had to be prepared to face.

* * *

Another day was almost ending, and quite a productive one at that. Peter and Edmund had emerged after a particularly long session of severe brainstorming, tired yet extremely satisfied with the way things seemed to be working out. It was the girls' time out now - they were in Calormene, and things weren't exactly going the way they wished it would. What they didn't realise at that point, is that they were far better off that the boys would ever be.

The Tisroc apparently had no value for documents, treaties or an agreement of any sort - "As long as Narnia helps us when we need it, dears, we shall be no foe to Narnia" is all that he was ready to promise. The look on his face suggested to them that he didn't really mind declaring war on and looting Narnia - fear of Aslan (who he declared he didn't believe in, but fear was pretty evident upon his face) and that of rebellion from the neighbouring countries, with whom Narnia had forged strong ties, were the only factors actually that held him close (and wisely so) to his own land.

Susan possessed tact. And Lucy, immense charm. Together, the sisters took on the Tisroc, explaining, compromising, almost politely threatening and then explaining some more to get the Tisroc sign the agreement that ensured a happy and safe future for Narnia - at least for the next ten years. The treaty declared that Calormene shall not deem war or deny genuine aid to Narnia under any circumstances for ten years and the Pevensies prayed with all their might that the period would be enough to turn Narnia and Caloremene into allies, once and for all.

"That was one job well done, wasn't it Lu?" Susan asked her sister, extremely satisfied with their work as they made their way towards Narnia.

"Definitely! We can also show our dear brothers that we are much better at intellectual work - not to mention driving a good bargain - than they are and will ever be!" Lucy giggled gleefully.

Susan grinned widely at her sister, very much looking forward to returning to the Cair where they could finally start preparing the hunt for the White Stag.

* * *

"Swords, bow and arrows?"

"Check."

"Horses all saddled up?"

"Prosedus and Glorius have seen to it that they are well saddled, bridled and ready for a long day put hunting."

"Picnic baskets prepared?" His eyes glinted with mischief as he uttered those words.

"Edmund! Why is it that you are capable of thinking only about food, all day long?"

"I agree with Ed, Susan!" Peter joined his brother in teasing their methodical and meticulous sister.

"Peter! Not you too!" Susan exaggerated with mock-annoyance.

"Sorry, mom!"

A small smile made its way through her face and Susan rolled her eyes at her brothers but didn't stop. "Lucy has her cordial with her; we are all armed, as Ed so kindly ensured, Pete has instructed Glenstorm to carry out his duties in place of him and Tumnus shall assist him when and where help is required. Anything else?"

Her eyes glittered as if daring her siblings to point out a single flaw in her careful arrangements. Even Edmund, who usually pinpointed one tiny leak or the other in her plans, had nothing to say.

"Well then," Peter took over, a triumphant grin gracing his features. "Are we all set to find the White Stag?"

* * *

The only sounds that could be heard echoing through the forested paths were that of the galloping hooves of the Pevensie's horses and the occasional yells of the young queens and kings to inform their siblings that they had gotten a glimpse of the stag. Much to their frustration, they had been alternately getting the trail and then losing track of the White Stag.

Edmund suddenly slowed down and bent to talk to his horse, Philip.

"You alright there, Philip?"

"Not quite as young as I once used to be."

Edmund laughed.

"What happened, Ed? Are you tired already?" Susan teased a panting Edmund.

"Do you remember what he said, Susan? _You people can stay at the castle; I will go and get the stag myself._" Lucy imitated the confident proclamation her brother had made a few hours back in his masculine tone and burst into loud laughter, Susan joining her.

"Do you want to take a rest, Edmund?" Peter looked concerned.

Lucy had walked a bit further, exploring their surroundings. She chanced upon an ancient wrought-iron lamp-post overgrown with bushes and creepers, the light still glowing. Something stirred within her and she ran madly now, forgetting her purpose, her siblings; everything.

"Lucy! Wait up! Where r you running?" Susan ran behind her sister, not wanting to lose her sight.

Lucy didn't respond to her sister. Instead - "This place...I feel like I have been here before...maybe in a dream..." she had an unfocused, possessed look in her eyes that Peter recognised only too well.

"Or maybe in a dream of a dream," Susan added suddenly, gazing up reverently at the lam-post.

It was as though those words had broken an enchantment. Lucy broke free and ran wildly now, paying no heed to her sibling's desperate cries who followed her.

"Not again, Lucy!" It was Peter.

Suddenly, the trees amidst which they were running ceased to be trees - they were somehow softer, and the place was getting increasingly cramped. The four stepped on each other feet and shoved one another in the absence on light, bickering like they used to in their childhood.

"Ow, Edmund, get off my feet!"

"Susan's shoving me!"

"Ouch, stop pulling me!"

And the four tumbled out of the wardrobe - for that is where they were -- and onto the hard, wooden floor of Professor Diggory Kirke's mansion. They gazed at each other in wonder, unable to comprehend the sight before their eyes. They were children again, back to Professor's house, amidst World War Two.

_It couldn't be. But it was. _

"What were you four doing here in the wardrobe?"

The startled Pevensies looked up to see the professor peering down at them, his electric blue eyes twinkling gaily.

Peter found his tongue first.

"Well, you wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir!" he exclaimed, unable to believe it himself even after it had happened to him and his siblings,

"Try me."

* * *

**A/N: Voila, here comes the end. I will publish the next chapter as soon as I have received a minimum of ten reviews for this chapter...that isn't asking too much, is it? Thanks so so much for reading, and since you have made it this far, please do not leave without REVIEWEING!!!**

**Loads and loads of sincere thanks to all readers along with cyber-cookies **_**loaded **_**with chocolate chips for those who review!**

**Adieu for now,  
-Eternally Seventeen**


	2. Peter Misses

**Peter Pevensie, a.k.a High King Peter the Magnificent**

Peter walked up and down the corridors of his school restlessly, waiting for Edmund's last class to get over. Annoyingly, there was a twenty-minute gap between the end of Peter's last class and Edmund's, which gave Peter a lot of unnecessary time to dwell on a lot of stud he knew he shouldn't really be pondering over or reminiscing about.

_Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King of Queen._

Aslan's words made their way into Peter's head again- and then there was no barrier that could prevent the flood of memories. Images, one more vivid than the other than the other rapidly flew past his eyes, and an overwhelmed Peter sat down on a nearby bench, surrendering to his brain and living instead within the memories. He missed Narnia…and so much about it…

* * *

_**Cair Paravel**_

It was the castle where the Pevensie's rule _really _began. It was the splendiferous, breathtaking castle, where Peter along with his siblings had been coronated Kings and Queens of Narnia by the mighty Aslan after defeating the evil witch Jadis and ending a century of enchanted winter at Narnia when they were mere teenagers - and even younger than that, in Lucy's and Edmund's case.

It was the castle which had housed them for more than two decades - Peter wished every single day that he could go back to owning the room that was once his - the plush blue carpets with matching curtains that covered large, floor-to-ceiling windows, his expansive study table fabricated by the cleverest dwarves out of rich teak wood, and most of all, his cosy four-poster bed dressed with thick bedding bearing regal silver embellishment where he retired after a long day.

He sighed when thoughts of the splendid green garden filled his head, and his mouth watered upon thinking of the delicious apples Susan's apple trees had borne. It was where he had been taught archery by Susan (though he could never come up to Susan's level, he was good enough to protect himself and quite a few around him) and had learnt to properly master his horse.

It was his one place of solace. It told tales of his learning, mistakes, decision-making and ruling. Above all, its very walls sang of balls, parties, foreign delegations and oh-so-much more. It rung with the purity of Narnia.

Above all, it was home - more so even than Finchley, England.

* * *

_**Ruling Narnia**_

Peter was a natural leader - he was very much talented that way. It took him barely half an hour to get his whole grade, comprising of two-hundred odd loud, noisy boys, organized and prepared for an impromptu field trip to a place three hours away.

It didn't take him much to get Narnia in the best shape possible, either. He had done Aslan proud by taking a damaged country populated by citizens who were either terror-filled, lacked faith, incorporative or just plain stubborn and changed each and every one of them using sensible ideas, abundant of energy or, in a few rare cases, gentle admonishing.

Narnia, which had been under the icy spell of Jadis the White Witch for a hundred whole years, was now thriving in greenery, its population extremely satisfied and very much in awe of their High King Peter. They now had complete faith in him to find a solution to every problem and bring a smile upon every face. He dealt expertly with delegates from the neighbouring countries of Archenland, Telmar, Galma Isles and even the occasional (though very rare) pleasant Calormene.

The festival seasons were the times that Peter's natural leadership came in handy the most. Tournaments had to be organized, the participants had to be handled with a great deal of care for fear of wounded egos, confusion (which showed its ugly head a great deal) had to be banished, and the rulers of other countries had to be housed at the Cair. Peter had so enjoyed the hustle-bustle of those times, personally overseeing every little thing from attire to setting up of the stadium and actually seemed to enjoy the sleepless nights and over-tight schedules.

Now, he seemed to have an extraordinary amount of time on his hands and time became something that he quite despised - for he wasn't able to do the things that his heart desired the most.

* * *

_**Riding**_

The feeling of his steed's powerful muscles rippling beneath him as he geared up for a long, exhilarating ride either with his siblings or on his own, was one of King Peter's favourite pastimes. Gregory, Peter's black stallion had been his faithful companion for many a year before he became too old to attain the speeds he once reached.

Riding helped Peter reduce whatever stress and tension the day might give him - once he was out with his horse, nothing else matters so much. The galloping motion of the horse, the wind whipping through his hair as he raced across the open and the feel of the friendly sunshine on him after being within the castle walls gave him an inexplicable joy that knew no bounds. Oh, the adventures he had barged into with Gregory.

But finally, it was Gregory, who had led him to the lamppost on his hunt for the White Stag - and back to England, back to being just a child Peter - where High King Peter the Magnificent did not exist. Back to school, ego-clashes, birthday parties, grocery-shopping and the other mundane chores of daily life. A life that he had enjoyed or twenty seven years - and left behind.

* * *

_**Princess Rosalina**_

She was perhaps the most integral connection with Narnia that Peter missed the _most._ Before the rule of Jadis, Narnia had been ruled my not one but many small 'kings', each who governed a particular region of the vast country.

Princess Rosalina was the sword-fighting, arrow-wielding, kick-boxing daughter of King Jeffery who was supposed to have taken over the governance of Lantern Waste, had Jadis not created such havoc and misery within the country. Rosalie had hated her very feminine name, and in her youth had insisted that she be addressed as 'Roger.'

Peter laughed softly as he remembered his first meeting with the gorgeous princess. Clad in her brother's clothes, she had been engaged in a fierce mock-duel with her brother Rousse, a look of immense concentration moulded upon her face.

"Try and defeat me, oh great brother of mine!" There was a triumphant edge to her voice, and a startled Peter realised that she was indeed a _woman _and not the young man she had mistaken her to be.

Her brother only smiled at his determined twin. He accepted that she was as good a swordsman as he was, maybe even better. But he knew that she was incapable when it came to wielding two swords at once, a lesson he planned on introducing to her the following week.

A split second later, Rousse's sword lay on the ground and Rosalina playfully punched her brother on the arm. "How does it feel, my lord, to be defeated by a _woman_ for the third time this week?" An impish grin graced her features.

"Not so bad, seeing as you happen to be my one and only sister." He gazed at her affectionately, and the duo proceeded to the castle, where Rose, Rousse and their father were staying as guests for two weeks.

At that instant, Peter felt something tug at his heartstrings. For twenty odd years, he had been High King of Narnia, and guests from his own land as well as plenty from the neighbouring countries had become a familiar sight at the castle. He had had dances with numerous princesses, each more beautiful that the other, all vying for attention from the handsome High King who had no time for love.

Until now.

Never before had he seen a woman so uninterested in her looks and so deeply immersed with the running of the state. She was keen to play her little role in ensuring that Narnia as a nation never had the need to feel threatened.

As he watched her for the next few days, debating with Edmund about the threats the rough giants of Etinsmoor posed for the Narnians and Archenlandians; wrinkling her nose playfully at the elegant ball gown Lucy held up for her and then laughing merrily; duelling with her brother whenever she got the chance; the walks she took with Susan, discussing almost every topic under the sun from brothers to apple orchards and more, he felt himself enchanted with this simple yet daredevil of a princess.

His first, actual conversation with her was at the birthday ball organised for her and her twin after he worked up the nerve to ask her if she would grant him a dance. Smiling, she had apologetically told him that she was better off at the battlefield than the ballroom, and a bashful Peter glided across with her as he patiently helped her get the difficult steps right.

The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

"Peter? Peter! My class has gotten over, brother!" Edmund waved frantically at his brother, who didn't seem to be here on planet earth. Ed walked a few steps towards his unresponsive brother, and immediately understood what was going through his mind when he caught the look on Peter's face. He gently placed a hand on Peter's forearm. Peter shook suddenly, and then looked into his brother's chocolate eyes with his cerulean ones.

"We _will_ go back when the time is right, you know," said Edmund softly.

And Peter stood by those words, praying hard for his siblings as well as himself for them to be true, and meanwhile, to give him the strength to endure the long days that would come.


	3. Lucy Still Hopes

**A/M: Here I am with chapter three. Hope you enjoy it loads! **

* * *

**Lucy Pevensie, a.k.a Queen Lucy the Valiant.**

A petite eleven-year old girl could be seen gazing far away into the distance through the large bay windows of the art room, waiting for the warm fuzzy sensation of an inspiration possessing her mind to tingle its way down her spine. But it never came.

The soft brown eyes rested on busy, dirty streets, warmly-clothes people running here and there and everywhere - always on the go, hoping to achieve more; never _satisfied_. Her idle mind wandered above the buildings, floated towards the clouds and with her mind's eye, images floated by, slowly and slowly until they spun before her eyes, possessing her.

_The waters were icy cold and the persistent howls of Jadis's wolves were disturbing. Peter's reassuring words did little to calm her nerves. With a final yell, he had stabbed a block of ice and the Pevensies along with Mr and Mrs Beaver were afloat on the great river, slowly moving far from the menacing wolves. Getting away from the wolves was a small victory - but trying to stay balanced upon the icy raft proved to be next to impossible. Lucy felt herself slipping and sliding upon the raft..._

_...and the next thing she knew, Lucy was taking in large mouthfuls of freezing river water. An impenetrable fear gripped her heart and for a moment, Lucy was sure that she was about to drown. A blackness filled her mind, and she gave herself up to the Gods to decide her fate for her._

Lucy visibly shuddered, even though the windows were tightly shut and the fire crackled merrily on the hearth. She didn't want to recall a memory that frightened her even now, about a place she love and cherished so much. With a small smile, she remembered how a voice had spoken to her, a voice sounding as sweet and reassuring as honeysuckle yet possessing the strength of a thousand suns, guiding her to the river bank and her brother's arms, to safety. She let out a loud sigh, causing several of her friends to look towards her in surprise. Lucy tried to ignore the looks, and another image flew past her eyes.

_The silky touch of the silver gown that hugged her, feeling so comfortable yet so...there was no other word for it - _regal - _accessorised with a midnight blue cape with silver bordering adorned Lucy_. _Thousands watched as the faun Tumnus, her best friend and closest confidante at Narnia placed the delicate wrought silver tiara upon her brown curls, sharing a secret smile with her. A delightful feeling washed over her, engulfing her with happiness which was evident with the huge smile she had on her shining face. It was indeed a proud moment to be titled _Valiant_ and being crowned the Queen of a country alongside her three precious siblings. The perfect moment._

Unconsciously, she ran her hands along her sleeve - and found not the cool touch of velvet, but the sleeve of the prim, starched off-white cotton shirt that was her uniform. She sighed, bringing herself back to the present and to the droning voice of her art teacher, going on and on about the techniques of water colouring. Lucy was frustrated.

Art was something she excelled at, and her paintings far surpassed those of even the teacher. Too bad she had no concrete proof of that - every single painting of hers had been framed by the finest steels and hung on the walls of the castle Cair Paravel in Narnia and in the rooms of Peter, Edmund and Susan, not to mention her own. It wasn't exactly like she could take her teacher as well as the class on a field trip - to a magical world named Narnia. Her shoulders slumped.

_Susan had matters to discuss with Lucy, but her sister was not exactly being very cooperative. "Lucy Annabelle Pevensie, I implore you to please _open your door,_ now! I am beginning to make a spectacle of myself here outside your chambers!" Susan strained her ears against the door and heard a muffled reply of which she could make no sense. She knocked again, harder this time. _

_Time was running out and so was her patience. After a few minutes which seemed like hours to the weary Susan, Lucy finally unlatched her heavy wooden door, beaming brighter than a lantern and smelling strongly of turpentine. Susan forgot her impatience as she literally felt the waved of energy emanating from Lucy. She walked towards the centre of the room and looked at the back of a large, worn wooden easel, a canvas peeking out from it. Lucy went to it and painstakingly turned it around for her sister to see her latest creation._

_Susan's breath caught in her throat, resulting in her staring agape at Lucy's painting unable to utter a word. Slowly, she drank in the rich dark greens and light greens that Lucy had expertly blended, making the leaves of the tree almost pop out of the canvas. Elegant, leafy dryads held hands and danced mirthfully around a gorgeous pool fed by a waterfall. Little minnows were visible in the pool, their silver and bluish scales glistening in the sunlight. Lucy hadn't missed a single detail - it was all there. It was Glenn Pool, the Pevensie's favourite picnic spot. Susan felt as though she could walk directly into the canvas and emerge at Glenn Pool. _

_Lucy felt her heart swell with pride, happiness and satisfaction as she watched her sister's reaction to her painting. She knew that her anger towards her had dissipated, and waited for a few seconds before breaking the silence._

"_I want you to have this for your room, Su." Susan, extremely surprised that this one wouldn't go up her own walls, stared at her young sister._

"_I know how special Glenn Pool is to you," Lucy said softly, tenderly hugging her sister. "It will be dry in two days, after which I shall personally frame this one and mount it upon your wall - only if it is alright with you, of course." She suddenly felt embarrassed_

_Susan only leant forward and held her sister a tight warm hug, surprising Lucy as she knew that Su was not exactly one to be demonstrative. Her hug said everything._

Lucy felt a dull throbbing at the back of her head. She shouldn't be doing this. She had told herself that she wouldn't let herself get affected and never lost hope that she would have yet another visit to Narnia - however she was only twelve, and seeing as she was thirty-nine years of age when she had left Narnia only to go back to being a child - adjustment had been quite difficult. But she had borne well and not broken totally from within, which was something worthy of much praise.

_Lucy held on to the thick, silky strands of Aslan's mane and buried her face in his sweet-smelling mane. A few tears dropped out of her eyes, frustrated that she hadn't been able to convince her sibling that Aslan was indeed leading them to safety. At that moment, she had felt so weak, incapable and unsure of herself. She wasn't even living up to her name of Queen Lucy the _Valiant!

_But Aslan had instilled in her the confidence to believe and the courage to tell her siblings that either they follow her or they don't - but she was going to follow Aslan, as he had called her. He soothed her, reminding her of her immense strength and that he knew of her courage before naming her 'The Valiant." Lucy smiled. Aslan had a way of setting things right - every single time._

Half immersed within a dream, Lucy moved her hand over the page before her with swift, even strokes. An eye here, a tree there, a few bushes in this corner and the row of enchanted trees awakening as Aslan breathed life into them. The dryads circled Aslan in an intricate dancing, conveying their gratitude to their lord.

_Drip drop drip..._

Lucy was startled to see water drops on her drawing. She was even more surprise when she realised that they were indeed her tears. Furiously wiping away her tear-tracks, she gazed with a little smile at the image she had drawn. It was the scene the dusk Aslan had visited her, when he had blown the trees back to life. Thinking that she would show her teacher how well she could actually paint if only to silence her droning, Lucy loaded her paintbrush and dusted the upper horizon in rose, depicting a few clouds. The lower horizon she made a combination of violet with a gold rim. The beginnings of a few stars could be seen in the sky.

A majestic lion, looking twice the size of an ordinary lion stood regally in a pathway bordered by elegant birch and elm trees. The lion was surrounded by beautiful flowery dryads, the spirits of the trees that had been silenced long years ago. The lion seemed t be telling Lucy something, and a golden warmth filled her up.

"Hey, look at the painting Lucy on Lucy's table!"

"Was it really you who painted something so...wonderful?"

"Rebecca, please move over, I would like to admire Lucy's painting too!"

Lucy blushed, unable to face such high praise. She lowered her eyes and waited for the teacher who had finally (much to her pleasure) stopped her rant.

"What inspired you to portray such a beautiful - not to mention rather unusual scene?" Mrs Coleman, Lucy's art teacher wanted to know.

"Oh, it was nothing but a bit of imagination, ma'am." Her eyes sparkled with the untold joy of having captured Aslan's glory to its full extent.

* * *

It was chaos at the Pevensie house. Peter end Edmund were discussing an incident that occurred at school in an extremely high volume, sounds were being emitted from the kitchens and the old wireless was turned on. Lucy concealed a grin as she entered home, pretending to look all downcast. Edmund was the first one to note his sister's arrival.

"How was your day, Lu?" He ruffled her hair affectionately, hiding his unhappiness at her woebegone expression.

"Oh...it was alright," she said softly, not meeting either of her brother's eyes.

Peter was also beginning to get concerned now. "Is there something we need to know, Lucy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Lucy stated, an impish grin making its way through her face.

As she sat down on her elder brother's lap, narrating the events of the day and finally producing her painting of Narnia, enjoying the looks of awe mingled with pride that lighted their faces, she knew that she - and her siblings - would always be alright, as long as they had each other. As long as the flames of hope were well alight within them.

* * *

**A/N: C'est the end! Not to brag (no really, I HATE braggarts!) but I feel that this chapter is kinda better that the previous two. Would LOVE to see what you think about it! **

**So whether you liked it or hated it - do leave a review! I really want to do some meaninguf, better writing in the future and this is my stepping stone.**

**Thanks a lot for reading! :)**

**-Eternally Seventeen**


	4. Edmund Realises

**3**

**Edmund Pevensie, a.k.a King Edmund Pevensie the Just**

Edmund hated losses. He had almost broken from the inside when their father had to go away to war and had created a hard, impenetrable shell around himself that made him inaccessible - even to his siblings. Those were the days he had been constantly bad-tempered, back-answering even to his own mother and elder siblings and refusing to do anything they asked him to.

He had acted in such a way not to cause harm to anyone, or to prove as to what extent of unpleasant he could go to - no, he had behaved so just to hide the immense vulnerability he had been facing right then. He had shared an exceptionally close bond to his father rather than to any of his siblings, a bond so close that resulted in him recounting every minute if the day to his father, going to his dad first for issues that children generally went running to their mothers and in a small way, separating himself from his siblings.

Narnia, however, had changed everything. Seeing how his siblings had risked their life to protect him when he had been betraying them all the while had literally broken his heart. He remembered the shattered look on Peter's face and the frightened one on Lucy's when he had descended the hill after his long talk with Aslan once he had finally been freed from Jadis.

He recollected the unabashed joy on his face mirroring the look on his siblings' as they were given the mantle of Kings and Queens of Narnia. The words "King Edmund the _Just_" buzzed in his brain and rang in his ears, and he had made sure to live up to those very words for years after.

He remembered how Peter had almost lost his life trying to save Edmund, and the grief that consumed him when the witch had struck him. Susan, Peter and Lucy hadn't left his side till they had been sure of the fact that his health was in perfect condition and that he was experiencing no pain. Warm thoughts filled his mind, and suddenly, Edmund was filled with a sudden longing - one that he had tried his best to quench for weeks now.

Memories, memories, memories.

It was all that he had left.

Everywhere he gazed, whatever object caught his eyes - his mind would take a trip of its own back to Narnia, replaying a vivid memory associated with the concerned item.

He tried closing his eyes so as to avoid a further trigger of memories, and like an idiot, walked with his eyes closed from one end of the room which he shared with Peter towards the other end, where his bed stood.

"_Ooww!"_

Edmund's eyes flew open on their own accord and a sharp pain throbbed in his shin. He collapsed onto Peter's bed, folding his pant upwards to reveal the place where he had banged his leg against the sharp edge of the bed - _hard._ He blinked, observing the hard, red bump that had already formed on his shin.

But instead of grimacing or making a move to place an ice-pack over it, Edmund settled comfortably upon his brother's bed placing the duvet comfortably around him - and started grinning.

"_...Seven, Eight, Nine, TEN! Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund were playing hide and seek - at Cair Paravel. The day had been quite uneventful and Lucy, who had a _

_While he had scoffed at her previous request of the game back in England, things had changed a lot between the two and Edmund was all geared up to play. The dullness had begun to get to him, too, and so what better way to kill time than play Hide-and-Seek within the enclosure of a huge castle with over a forty rooms to conceal yourself?_

_And so, Edmund finished counting, and set off towards the corridor that housed their chambers, sure of the fact that he would find at least one sibling of his hiding in any of the four chambers. _

_Edmund had been wrong. He had not found one of his siblings there - he had been lucky enough to discover Lucy giggling within Susan's wardrobe and Susan behind his own curtains. After having heart laughs, the trio set off to uncover their eldest brother._

"_I have a hunch," Susan had whispered, leading them towards the palace kitchens._

"_Peter in the kitchens?" Lucy had asked dubiously. Susan nodded, giggling softly._

"_Don't you know how much he appreciates the idea of having something to snack on from time to time?" Realisation dawned upon Lucy and she grinned._

_Edmund went ahead first, scouting the area for possible signs of his brother. Having found no clue in the entrance to the kitchens, he went into the deeper, cooler parts which housed the food and dessert to be served for lunch that would be in half an hour or so. _

_Hearing soft munching sounds from somewhere, he turned to his right..._

_...and sure enough, there sat Peter, squished beneath the large stone ledge, pigging out on chocolate fudge brownies. Edmund ran laughing towards his brother, just about to tackle him..._

_...when he banged his leg hard on the ledge, causing his legs to buckle beneath him and come crashing to the floor._

_Peter had immediately squeezed out of his hiding place as Susan and Lucy ran towards him. Lucy massaged his red, swollen shin gently while Susan ran ahead to get some ice. Peter had sat by his side, cheering him up and not allowing him to think of the pain. _

Dazed, Edmund came back to the real world. His shin still throbbing incessantly, he hobbled down the staircase that let into the living room. The animated voices of his elder brother and sisters floated down the hall.

"No Susan, the American War of Revolution was between the years 1775 and 1783 - a whole seven years. The Americans celebrate the 4th of July as Independence day every year, because-"

"Yes, on the 4th of July 1777, they adopted the Declaration of Independence and from that day on, 4th of July every year was a federal holiday."

Susan and Peter were hotly discussing American Politics, a topic which both of them were covering at school. Peter, being a grade ahead of Susan had gotten his facts almost perfect. Susan, on the other hand felt greatly confused when it came to the dates - not like she would ever admit it, of course. It would greatly wound her ego.

"1776."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Declaration of Independence was adopted in 1776, not 1777, silly." Peter stifled a giggle at his sister's expression.

Hearing this, Edmund zoned out again, going back a couple of years in his head...

_The conference room at Cair Paravel was empty except for two royals bickering at the highest volume each could muster. Peter, Edmund and Susan were busy discussing (which was too mild for what they were _really _doing, to be honest) as to when the Galma Jousting Tournament would be held, and who were the eligible ones to participate. _

_Peter and Susan hadn't given a chance for Edmund to open his mouth and utter a single word, so heatedly had they been arguing._

_The conversation had started out in a very similar way._

"_No Peter, the Galma isles Annual Jousting Tournament is held every three years, _not _four. I have read every document in the castle there is, to gain solid proof!"_

_The Pevensies were only three years into their rule at Narnia, and though they were doing an excellent job, there were a few uneven places to even out._

"_Susan Anna Pevensie, please stop being so adamant and listen to me for a minute! The tournament is held every leap year. After how many years maketh a leap year, may I know?" Peter demanded, feeling frustrated with his sister._

"_Four," Susan mumbled, "But that doesn't mean that-"_

"_Oh, will you listen to the guy!" Edmund had roared, fed up with the way things were going. Peter smirked at Susan, who wore a look of wounded pride upon her face._

"_Oh, please do not look at me that way, Su," Edmund grinned now. Susan's frown faltered and she too grinned sheepishly._

"_The Annual Galma Jousting Tournament," he began, his voice taking on the official tone it did every time he either held court or engaged in a conference, "is indeed held every leap year, that is to say every four years, in the mid of spring accompanied by the Festival of the Dwarves, who you must remember are the ones who forge the chain mail and swords required for the Tournament. The Tournament shall last three days, and a Spring Dance shall commemorate the finish of the Tournament. Are we clear now?"_

_He looked expectantly at his siblings, waiting for some response. _

"_You sure are one for giving long speeches," Susan mumbled._

"_Well, it's part of my job description, you see," Edmund grinned at his sister._

"_I was right after all!" Peter was jubilant but tried not to rub it into his sister's face. "You were...erm...almost correct, Su," he conceded._

_Susan had it with arguing. "Oh, we have got the information we wanted, so there is no point in justifying who said what, right?"_

_Edmund had locked eyes with Peter, nodded his head playfully and proceeded to exit the conference room, looking for Lucy who he hadn't seen for quite a while._

"Edmund, can you please move for a minute? I want to go up and you are kind of blocking the staircase..." Lucy trailed off as she noticed the glazed look in Edmund's eyes.

"Hello, Earth to Edmund!" She snapped her fingers before his eyes, waking him up from his reverie.

"Sorry, Lu...my mind just seems to keep taking a trip of its own today." He smiled ruefully at his little sister who seemed to understand him immediately.

"I miss it too you know," she said sadly.

"When I hear these two bickering, I remember the many times they have repeated similar conversation in Narnia!" Edmund grinned. "Just watch this, ok?"

Lucy nodded with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Edmund stole slowly towards the sofas where his two bickering siblings sad, pain in the leg all forgotten. He slapped the back of their heads.

"OW!" Peter and Susan cried out in unison and turned around to find Edmund standing behind the sofa, wide smirk in place.

"Will you listen to the guy?" he proclaimed loudly yet again. Susan and Peter looked on with identical expressions of shock.

"The American War of Revolution was held between the years 1775 and 1783, where thirteen colonies from North America formed an alliance to overthrow the British Parliamentary rule. It was on the 4th July 1776 that the Declaration of Independence was adopted, and the day has hence been declared a federal holiday and celebrated as the Independence Day of the United States of America. _Are we clear?_"

Peter sported his usual smug look, and Susan looked embarrassed. "Maybe history is just not my subject after all," she mumbled shamefacedly.

"Leave it to the _judge_", Edmund said, emphasizing on the word judge. Susan and Peter caught on to what he meant.

Even in England, after an untimely and highly unexpected return to Narnia, Edmund had channelized all the pain and longing he felt into living up to his title "The Just" in the best way that he possibly could, resolving school-fights, teacher-student conflicts and even the little disputes that took place at home.

Unlike Peter, who was too consumed in grief the moment thoughts of Narnia filled his head, Edmund had learnt to accept reality and took everything in his stride. He tried to bring a little of Narnia to England - and tried to be as happy as he could, spread the positivity to his siblings and mother and prayed every night to Aslan that they take them back to Narnia - back to their true home, even if only for a short while.

Edmund realised that it was indeed to Narnia that they truly belonged, for it was the land that had united the four unconnected siblings and developed bonds between them that were so strong, not even the most poisonous words or deeds were enough to break them apart.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a long one, I sort of got carried away! Edmund is one of my favourite characters form the book - he grows to become such a thoughtful, understanding ruler. I wanted to convey through this chapter that what Edmund missed most about Narnia was the fact that he and his siblings were closer to each other than they had ever been before, and he missed that rapport he had shared with them. **

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Do tell me what you felt about this chapter - whether you liked it, hated it, felt the need for correction - please REVIEW and help me improve! **

**I will be updating as soon as possible, for my two-month long vacations have almost come to an end - only one more golden day left! (sob sob)**

**Aslan shall be in your dreams and bless your days for everyone who reviews. Long Live Narnia!**

**-Eternally Seventeen**


	5. Susan Helps

**A/N: I am so extremely sorry for the delay; a few inevitable things came up and I was forced to postpone this chapter! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Here it goes!**

* * *

**4**

**Susan Pevensie, a.k.a Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle.**

Love and care - they were the most important attributes in a person, according to Susan. She showered lavish, genuine love and attention that flowed from her heart to the people who meant a lot to her, and in return expected affection, if not a good dosage of tender, loving care.

If there was something she missed about Narnia, it was the amount of love and concern she had found herself showered by. Everyone, right from her handmaidens to the cooks, servants, financial advisors, archers right up to her dear brothers and sister had take the time of their day to show her how much they loved her and what she meant to them through varied means - a warm impromptu hug from her sister, friendly claps on the back along with a loving word from her brothers, concerned questions with the affection shining through from her handmaidens, and warm greeting along with an offer of a steaming slice of her favourite apple pie coated with freshly churned butter from the cook.

They were nothing but simple actions. Yet they conveyed so much more.

**_She longed for the friendly queries, paramount of people to converse with and being with her beloved siblings for a greater part of the year._**

Susan missed the fragrance of roses that her room perennially took on as a result of the bouquet of romantic red roses that sat in the ornate china vase in her room - a gift from the head gardener who knew of her passion for the flower symbolising love. She missed the single tiny white rosebud that unfailingly adorned her hair every day.

**_She missed those beautiful flowers in her room and in her hair; little flowers that represented a whole lot of love._**

She missed having a tight schedule, running around the castle with this delegation to look into and that matter to sort out. The Gentle queen would be seen moving from one corner of the castle to another at top speed, her skirts rustling after her. Unlike a great many people, Susan actually appreciated having a packed schedule ands going to bed with the satisfaction of having made an improvement to her country. She enjoyed sorting out the fixes her sibling generally tended to get into and had fun teasing them for a long time after. Each and every ball that was held in Narnia during the Golden Age was spearheaded by Susan, who usually ended up doing most of it alone. She decided the menu, the theme of the evening, seating arrangements, ensured the utmost joy and satisfaction of their guests and glowed like a jewel on the final night.

**_Organisation had been her forte - without a great many events to handle and delegations to look into, Susan felt quite lost._**

Susan was never one to sit within the confines of a house and take it well - nature was her classroom and everything else to her. Peter and Edmund often teased her, saying that if she was allowed to, she would sleep with the sky as her ceiling, dragging her bed all the way out to the orchards on her own if she must. She longed for the feel of the bow under her arm and the tension of the arrow stretched against the taut string, waiting to be released and hit its mark. The sound of the twanging bow as it resonated after relieving the arrow was perhaps the sweetest sound to her ears. The long horseback rides that the Pevensies used to take off on whenever work was sparse was another element of Narnia Susan yearned for.

**_She was an outdoor girl, a true devotee of Mother Nature and being stuck here, within the confines of a boarding school in war-ridden England did not give her much joy - or rather, any joy at all._**

The vast library that occupied the entire basement at Cair Paravel was the only one that was capable of quenching Susan's never-ending thirst for knowledge. Every night after dinner, Susan would be found curled upon her bed in her silken night-gown, immersed in a book. By reading this she gained immense knowledge on the beginnings of Narnia and how Aslan had created Narnia and had bestowed upon select animals the power of speech. She understood the complexity

Gardening had been her passion, like her father. They say that the sweetest apples, peaches, guavas, pineapples and pears had grown and flourished in Narnia only during rule of Queen Susan. She had a green thumb and manually tended to the orchards thrice every week, perspiring under the steady northern sun yet wholly enjoying every minute knowing that she was nurturing life. If there were at first raised eyebrows at the idea of a queen toiling away in the orchards which was in fact a farm hand's job, Susan's produce had proved to Narnia that there was nothing a woman couldn't excel at once she put her mind to it.

**_She accepted challenges as easily as one would accept a fruit platter for dessert. By the time Susan had proved her point, her opponents would be wishing they had never messed with Queen Susan the Gentle in the first place._**

Susan cared for everyone and everything a lot - too much more than required. When they had just been coronated, a fear stabbed at her heart. _What about their mother? How would she react when she was told that her children had vanished into thin air from the Professor's house?_ But she hid her fears from everyone, including her siblings and put on a brave face, trying to match the joyous mood around her. Peter had noticed that his sister seemed off - and when he went to ask her why she looked a put-off, her response surprised him greatly. In the tussle to regain Edmund and defeat the White Witch, all thoughts of England had fled his mind.

"Peter, we here we have each other and the whole country to go to when we are in need of company or simple to talk to. Just imagine mother all alone at home! Dad has gone to war and we were supposed to be at the Professor's...what if the time comes for us to return, and mother never finds us?" Tears threatened to spill out of her baby blue eyes, and Peter's heart went out to her. He engulfed his Gentle sister in a hug, stroking her hair softly in an attempt to comfort her.

"Remember the time Lucy played hide and seek, and entered Narnia for the first time?" Susan nodded, discovering that she was unable to speak.

"Well, Lucy did a great many things - tea with Tumnus, meeting Edmund, etc - and we found that while a long time had passed in Narnia, no time had gone by in England." Susan started seeing things clearer now.

"So hopefully no time is going in England while we are here, right?" Susan looked up to Peter for confirmation.

"That's right," he nodded encouragingly.

**_In her heart of hearts, Susan knew that she never wanted to need Narnia. All she required was the assurance that her mother and beloved ones she had left behind in England were safe and well. Even here in Narnia, she was like the mother of the entire nation, looking personally into each individual's needs and desires, ensuring their comfort. She had quite earned the title - 'The Gentle.'_**

* * *

The train rattled on towards Finchley with Susan lost deep within her thoughts. She was returning home from yet another term of school. The days just seemed to fly to Susan, who after her return from Narnia had her schedule mirror the one she had had in Narnia.

It had been a challenge making the change from Susan to Queen Susan the Gentle - it was accompanied by quite a jolt. To make the transition _back _to being plain old Susan, however, seemed to be straight from a nightmare.

And it looked like she was handling it the best, for she never knew when or even if she would at all get back to Narnia. With feet firmly planted in the ground, she tried to be there as much as she could for her siblings, gently trying to convince them as much as they could that it was ultimately to England and this world that they had been born into and ultimately belonged to.

They may not have the glory of Narnia as well as the miraculous Aslan to communicate with in person - but they had happy memories, Aslan's blessing and the power of four - a strength which Susan hoped would make up for the immense losses.

For it is told that four heads are _always _better that just one, and Susan was inclined to test just how true that was until the day she would be granted another entry to the land she now considered her homeland - Narnia.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The End...of this chapter!**

**Only one more chapter to go before this fic sees its end – my immense gratitude to all the readers and reviewers and a special call-out to those who have given me extremely valuable advice!**

**May Aslan's blessings be upon you, always.**

**Please do click the little green button down to leave a review, PLEASE! :)**


End file.
